


3am (or Alec's Noisy Neighbour)

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, M/M, Malec, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malec 'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear' au (I changed it a bit but that's the prompt I used)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am (or Alec's Noisy Neighbour)

Alec Lightwood had never seen much of his neighbour in the few months he’d been living in his new apartment. He’d caught glimpses of him, rushing from his car to the front door shielding himself from the rain, or passed him briefly in the corridor when Alec was running to work.

He hadn’t seen him, but he’d certainly heard a lot. His neighbour – Magnus? – had a habit of playing grunge music in the early hours of the morning, waking Alec up with his out of tune warbling. It would have been different if the music was actually half decent, but Alec had never even of heard the music that crashed through his bedroom walls ever night.

He’d had a bad week at work, and was ready to watch some crappy TV and crash with a takeout. He couldn’t afford to order food in much, and actually preferred to cook, but that night he needed all the comfort he could get.

At 11pm, feeling decidedly calmer and happier after catching up on all the shows he’d missed that week, Alec fell into bed sighing happily. He was ready for sleep now, he felt like he could actually sleep for the first time in weeks. He rolled over, curling up with a tiny smile playing on his lips –

The music from next door began again. He groaned with frustration and threw his pillow at the wall. It made no impact on anything, and simply resulted in Alec having to climb out of bed and get it back. He wondered how much money it would cost to have his room soundproofed – probably far too much, but he really didn’t care anymore, he simply wanted just one good night’s sleep.

Tonight his noisy neighbour was adding his own accompliments to the piece. Alec would have said harmonising, but that implied that there was something vaguely nice about the whole thing. It wasn’t. It sounded like a cat being put through a meat grinder.

He yanked the pillow over his head, trying to block out even a tiniest bit of the noise, knowing immediately that it wasn’t going to work.

—

Alec was glaring at the wall, trying to work out whether it would be politer to knock down his neighbour’s wall, or his door. It was a difficult decision, and Alec had spent nearly an hour already weighing up the pros and cons of each method. His alarm clock lit up and bleeped quietly: 3am. There was no point trying to sleep, he might as well get up and set fire to his whole apartment one thing at a time, or maybe try and separate grains of rice into size order –

A loud blaring sound cut through the noise of next door. Alec nearly screamed, sick and tired of his neighbour’s stupid music, wishing that he’d cut out this new stupidly loud and grating style. He’d take the old stuff any day –

There was a loud knock at his door and he nearly cried. God, the guy wasn’t coming round to see him was he? To apologise for his horrible music?

“You okay in there?” A voice called out, knocking loudly on the door. “C’mon, we gotta get out of here.”

Alec staggered out of bed and yanked the door open, ready to give his ridiculous and rude neighbour several pieces of his mind – if he had any left after the slow torture of the last few weeks –

And froze, his mouth wide open.

This guy was gorgeous. His black hair was spiked up with gel, and his eyes were – Alec thought it had to be his exhaustion, because he swore they were a mixture of yellow and green. Was that even possible? Yellow eyes? Maybe it was some genetic thing.

He shook his head. The man was staring at him like he was insane. “You okay? You know we need to get out of here?”

“What? Why?”

The guy’s eyebrows rose. “You know what a fire alarm sounds like, right?”

A fire alarm. A fire alarm. Alec was too tired to go into any sort of panic. What had he thought it was? Oh –

“Your music.” Alec mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“What about it?”

“It’s, uh, loud.” And annoying. And makes my head feel like it’s going to split open if I have to listen to another note.

“It’s not that bad,” the man laughed, and Alec realised too late that he’d spoken aloud. Dammit. This wasn’t good.

“Look, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, we really must get out. You know, before the building burns down or something.” The guy quirked a smile at Alec and for a moment he forgot how to talk. It wasn’t fair how gorgeous he was, especially when he’d annoyed the hell out of Alec for the past month.

He began to close the door behind him, but his neighbour was staring at him. “Uh,” he coughed. “You really want to go outside like that? It’s a bit cold.”

Alec glanced down and realised too late that he was wearing just a pair of boxers. He swore in his head, but then couldn’t tell if he’d sworn aloud or not – he was so exhausted. He looked around for his coat, but couldn’t find one.

“Here,” the guy shrugged his own coat off, and handed it to him. Alec hesitated and then took it. It was long and incredibly warm. He sighed happily.

“Magnus.” The guy held his hand out.

“Oh,” Alec took it, slightly dazed. “Alec.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah… face to face.”

There was a shout from downstairs for them to hurry up, and Magnus hurried ahead of Alec. Beneath his coat he’d been wearing blue and purple silk pyjamas with a strange pattern on them – Alec couldn’t work out what it was.

He took a deep breath to steady the butterflies in his stomach and instantly regretted it. Because Magnus’s coat smelt amazing. Alec couldn’t put his finger on what the smell was; he’d have to ask Magnus.

The blaring sound cut out suddenly. Alec nearly crashed into Magnus, who’d stopped in front of him.

“False alarm then.” Magnus laughed, turning and suddenly realising how close Alec was. He looked so hot, his black hair tousled from bed, bright blue eyes sparkling and Magnus’s own coat pulled tightly round him. Magnus cleared his throat, unsure what to do.

“You, uh,” he’d never been this nervous. And he shouldn’t be; he’d seen Alec in his underwear already, for God’s sake. “You want to come to mine and I’ll make you a drink of something? To help you sleep?”

Alec laughed. Magnus watched, enthralled and then worried as it grew more and more hysterical.

“Alec?” he put his hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“You want to help me sleep –” Alec gasped out, tears running down his face. “Maybe don’t play your music at 3am –”

“What?”

Magnus seemed genuinely confused. “I don’t, I have headphones in –”

Alec doubled over, nearly wheezing as he tried to breathe through his laughter. Magnus thought he was insane. “They must have – broke then, my ears aren’t that – sensitive.”

Magnus shook his head, and hauled Alec upstairs. Alec insisted on being left in his own apartment, and Magnus agreed, but only after making sure he was safely in bed. Alec was asleep immediately, splayed out on top of the sheets, still wearing Magnus’s coat.

Magnus grinned as he closed the door behind him. Now he had an excuse to meet up with Alec again, and he was glad – he wasn’t sure how much of his own music he’d be able to stand either, and Alec had turned out to be far too polite to rise to the bait of coming and telling him to turn it down.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
